


Love Addict

by brennivin



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Upon meeting at the whore house, Tommy has an unexpected interaction with the Inspector.





	Love Addict

“I thought you came here to clean up the city, not sleep with its whores. You’re no different from any other copper before you.”

The look on Thomas Shelby’s face was as smug as it ever was. He may have re-holstered his gun, but he was still on guard. The inspector shot back.

“I’m no different from those that would follow, should I choose to leave.”

Shelby tried to look serious and stoic, but he was excited.

“You’ve no reason to stay. You have what you came for.”

He was right. The poor girl had done her best to satiate his lust but it had been too much for her to handle. He wasn’t expecting any more from her since he’d already taken as much as she could give.

“Yes, I have what I came for. I have a meeting with Mr. Winston Churchill at midday. I’ve no doubt he plans to congratulate me on finding the stolen guns.” Campbell quipped. He tried not to look like he was completely mocking Shelby, but he couldn’t help but let out a glimpse of his own smugness.” You still don’t know how we found them, do you?”

The younger man looked troubled by that. His face twitched in annoyance.

“You got lucky.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah.”

Then the air felt thicker than custard. Campbell stared at him for a sticky moment before stepping forward and slowly closing the distance between them. His eyes raked over Shelby in a part-predatory and part-miserable gaze.

“One thing I have learned is that you are I are opposites, but we are also the same – like an image in a mirror.”

Shelby tilted an eyebrow, curious enough to let his guard down by the slightest inch.

“We hate people and people hate us… and they fear us.”

He was looming close to him by this point - close enough to punch him flat and close enough to hug him close. He was close enough to headbutt, and close enough to kiss. Shelby internally shooed that thought away.

“Before the day is over, your heart will be broken just the same as mine.”

This was about a girl or something, wasn’t it? He had come to a whorehouse to try and forget about some girl who’d brushed him off like a tiny spider. What a pathetic man.

“Men like us will always be alone and what love we get, we have to pay for.”

He stopped, a coin’s width between their noses. Shelby tried to think about his Grace. He had a girl. He didn’t need to think stupid things about older men. Sadly, Tommy was far too invested in the power play that was happening between them to shake it off this time. There was a violent smell in the air; a violent smell that wasn’t quite strong enough to overpower the smell of sex.

He managed to say something. “You forget, Inspector. I have my family.”

He stared. Campbell stared back at him, hand lingering over his hat on the nearby stand. Shelby decided a bit of cockiness was safe. He kissed him.

It wasn’t as if he was timid about it, either. Thomas Shelby never did anything half-assed and this was no exception. He parted his mouth and latched his lips with perfect accuracy over the other’s, drawing a surprised sound out of him. Campbell’s fingers brushed against his hat before retracting completely, his mouth pre-occupied with pushing back against Shelby. Now, that was his turn to be surprised.

Pulling back for only a second, they analysed each other’s faces. Campbell cupped Shelby’s head and kissed him again. The tickle of his facial hair wasn’t unpleasant, even though it definitely wasn’t familiar. It wasn’t like Tommy was a gentle virgin or anything, he just wasn’t used to intimacy of this kind with other men. Campbell, though, didn’t seem all that bothered. He was older. He’d probably had his share of flings.

When a finger traced the nape of his neck in just the right way, Shelby involuntarily breathed out hard and opened his mouth. Campbell was conquering him in a matter of seconds, dragging him forcefully over to that gaudy bed in the middle of the room.

Thomas Shelby was about to be laid down on a whorehouse bed by an older man. The thought was unbelievable but strangely felt right. This was just another competition for them, and while Campbell aimed to treat him like a common prostitute Tommy had other plans. Once he was supine, he played along and let him have his way for a while. He leaned into his touch, arching his back and pressing his whole body against him. He let him put his hands on his neck, his back, his waist and even his behind. When he took a handful of his rear and squeezed, Tommy moaned. That hadn’t been intentional.

Once he had let his guard down, Tommy acted. He grabbed him by his lapels and rolled him over onto his back. Whilst Campbell was caught off-guard, he let it happen.

“Are you paying for this, Inspector?” He teased, pushing their hips together to feel the weight of the older man’s hard-on against his thigh. The idea that he’d had somebody today already but had it up right away just for him was more exciting than he was ready to admit.

“Maybe I should. You’d be my second whore today.” He calmly mocked, causing a twitch of irritation on the younger man’s face. “I’m only teasing you, Shelby.”

“I was joking, too. This isn’t love.” He stated plainly.

He was right.

Regardless, he opened the front of the policeman’s trousers and took him in hand, stroking him generously and watching his face strain. What kind of man was he, to not be satisfied with just one whore at his age?

Whoever had broken his heart must have been special, to put him in this kind of state.

He dragged his tongue along the other’s length, a little bit perturbed by the taste of his other encounter lingering on his skin. Tommy wasn’t discouraged, though. The man was falling apart on the pillows and he had more in store for him. He spread out his legs to get more comfortable on his knees. The floor wasn’t exactly the cosiest place for his legs to be.

When he took it into his mouth, he watched the inspector’s face and the inspector watched him. They stared each other down like this was a duel. Tommy took him as far into his mouth as he could, stopping only to spare his throat. It felt good to make him come apart like this, watching his face turn red.

Then the inspector reached down, wound his fingers into the locks of Tommy’s hair and rammed the rest of his cock in.

Tommy jolted in surprise, frozen in place as the older man gripped his head firmly and fucked his mouth. He gagged and squirmed but Campbell didn’t slow down for even half a second. It seemed he was determined to win.

It was all too much. He desperately tried to steady himself as the older man fucked into him with little regard for his comfort. Involuntarily, Tommy let out a moan as the head of Campbell’s cock slid over his tongue in a way he didn’t expect to enjoy. The Irishman looked down at him in amusement as he gripped his hair even harder, and Tommy flushed red hot at the way he mocked him.

This wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be in control. He was supposed to win here. Campbell was little more than an old man and Tommy was far more quick and cunning than he was, and yet he was on his knees being dominated by him through and through.

“Who knew you could be so accommodating, Thomas?” He teased, pushing past his throat again so that he trembled in shock. “Careful not to choke now, boy.”

He could handle that. He wasn’t going to be humiliated by vomiting or gagging on this pathetic old man’s todger. He shot a vicious look up at the man and he moaned in response.

“I’m not exactly despising the way you’re looking at me, Shelby.” He remarked, forcing his way into his throat repeatedly as the young man struggled to relax and take the intrusion. “It’s quite exciting.”

Shelby moaned again, shutting his eyes and sucking to stimulate him even more.

That took the inspector by surprise. He threw his head back a little bit and his movements became frantic. His grip tightened and Tommy took another leap of faith as he swallowed around the head of his cock.

Then something unexpected happened. He became so excited and carried away with the situation that he suddenly saw stars and felt his whole body quake under him. Muscles in his abdomen coiled and clenched as he made a mess in his trousers.

Campbell watched in amazement and the sight of Tommy coming undone on his cock drove him to his own climax. He spurted his release right into the boy’s throat, groaning in relief.

Shelby was far too out of it to even realise what was happening, semen shooting down his throat and some of it spilling into his mouth. As the inspector pulled his cock out of the young man’s mouth, a little trail of it dripped from his lips.

The Irishman admired his handiwork, the young man’s face flushed, sweaty and his eyes out of focus. It was undeniably a good look for him.

“Are you alright there, Shelby boy?” He teased, watching him blink back to his senses and shoot a look of fury up at him.

“I’m fine, inspector.”

“Enjoyed yourself a little more than you’d expected, didn’t you?”

“Not at all. I got what I wanted.”

He rearranged his clothing and smoothed his hair back into place. Campbell needed to hurry if he was going to make his meeting on time with Churchill, and Shelby had places to be as well. There were no more words between them for a few long moments until Campbell suddenly broke the silence.

“Enjoy your day.” He saluted, both a pleasantry and a taunt.

Shelby scoffed and left the room in a strange mood.


End file.
